


Forza portante

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Maledetto dalla volpe [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di drabble e flash-fic con Naruto protagonista.
Series: Maledetto dalla volpe [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1450543
Comments: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo: Nightcore – Lights  
> Scritta per: PROMPT DI SCORTA, WEEK #10 (18/05 – 24/05)  
> Fandom: Naruto  
> Personaggi: Himawari e Naruto  
> Prompt: J10) Incubo

Padre e figlia

Himawari socchiuse gli occhi e si guardò intorno con aria confusa. La luce si accese, facendola mugolare e si passò la mano paffutella sul viso, scuotendo il capo.

“Va tutto bene, piccola”. Sorrise, riconoscendo la voce di suo padre.

Naruto aggiunse: “Era soltanto un incubo”.

Himawari batté le palpebre, mettendo a fuoco il genitore e lo abbracciò.

“Sei a casa!” festeggiò.

Naruto le posò un bacio sulla testa e le fece un sorriso stanco.

“Vuoi approfittarne e dormire nel lettone per questa notte? Così non avrai altri incubi” la rassicurò.

Himawari annuì vigorosamente.

< Avevo sognato che lui non tornava più e lasciava me e mamma da sole > pensò.

[110].


	2. Piccola monelleria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per: PROMPT DI SCORTA, WEEK #10 (18/05 – 24/05)  
> Prompt: F10) Immagine  
> Link immagine: https://imgur.com/rI6xuUl

Piccola monelleria

Boruto stava sdraiato a faccia in giù sul letto, i capelli biondi gli ricadevano sul visetto tondo. Con una mano stringeva una piccola torcia di plastica rossa, mentre con l’altra sfogliava il libro. I suoi occhi brillavano, guardando le figure. Era nascosto sotto la pesante coperta, al suo fianco il suo peluche di un cagnolino.

Udì dei passi, chiuse il libro e lo nascose sotto il cuscino. Spense la torcia e abbracciò il cane, stringendo gli occhi.

Naruto scostò la coperta e trovò il figlio intento a fingere di dormire. Sorrise intenerito e gli posò un bacio sulla fronte.

< Piccola peste > pensò.

[104].


	3. Senza di te sarei perso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta col prompt di: We are out for prompt  
> Prompt: NaruHina, Soulmate!fic (canonverse o no, come vuoi): "Your love  
> There's no telling where I'd be  
> Without your love  
> Stumbling in the dark  
> Would be pretty rough  
> When I get down you're the one  
> That lifts me up" - Soulmate, Josh Turner  
> Soulmates!Au.  
> Song-fic su: Soulmate - Josh Turner. With lyrics; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qH9hNKO4lOU.

Senza di te sarei perso

Naruto era seduto accanto ad una piccola altalena.

Sorrise, guardando Hinata che parlava con dei bambini con un sorriso materno sul viso. I piccoli dimenavano le mani, in modo concitati, e lei annuiva, comprensiva.

La giovane accarezzò la testa di uno dei due.

Naruto si guardò il palmo della mano dove c’era un tatuaggio rappresentante metà fiore viola e arancione.

“Non si sa dove sarei se il tuo amore non mi avesse salvato. Probabilmente la volpe avrebbe divorato la mia anima” sussurrò.

< Prima di te mi perdevo nel buio. Ero sempre agitato, fuori posto. Inciampavano in un errore dopo l’altro. Sei stata tu a sollevarmi ogni volta >.

[109].


	4. Invidia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Abbracci indetta dal gruppo Facebook Il Giardino di Efp".  
> Prompt: 48. Abbraccio di mamma.

Invidia

Naruto strinse con entrambe le mani le corde dell’altalena e, con aria triste, la fece ondeggiare.

Notò un bambino suo coetaneo e lo seguì con lo sguardo correre verso una donna.

“Mamma, mi prendi in braccio?” domandò il piccolo, allungando le braccia davanti a sé.

Quest’ultima fece un sorriso sia dolce che rassicurante.

Rispose: “Certo tesoro”, prendendo il figlio tra le braccia.

Gli occhi di Naruto divennero liquidi, mentre le sue iridi azzurre si facevano di un colore più vicino al blu.

“Sono tutte sciocchezze. A me non serve una mamma che faccia cose simili, me la cavo da solo” mentì.

[101].


	5. Mi manchi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Abbracci indetta dal gruppo Facebook Il Giardino di Efp".  
> Prompt: 47. Non potersi abbracciare.  
> Ispirato a: 259 - Naruto and Hinata BY iamtabbychan; https://www.deviantart.com/iamtabbychan/art/259-Naruto-and-Hinata-855238642.

Mi manchi

Hinata si sedette con le gambe incrociate e accarezzò la pergamena davanti a lei.

Leggendola:

“Cara Hinata,

mi manchi.

Vorrei essere al tuo fianco. Non sai quanto soffro al pensiero di non poteri abbracciare. Mi manca la tua dolcezza, il tuo sorriso, i tuoi occhi e i tuoi capelli morbidi.

Mi mancano le tue labbra ed il tuo profumo.

Soprattutto mi manca il non poterti toccare e non poter sentire la tua voce.

So che tu provi quello che sento io.

Non vedo l’ora di potermi liberare per correre da te.

A presto.

Il tuo Naruto”.

“Ti amo, mio Hokage”.

[100].


	6. Regalo inutile di Natale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per: We are out for prompt  
> Prompt: Naruto/Hinata: regali di Natale

Regalo inutile di Natale

Naruto si avvolse il collo con una sciarpa verde dalle maglie larghe e sorrise.

"Questo è davvero il regalo più bello che potessi farmi" ammise. "Non riesco proprio a crederci! Devi averci messo così tanta fatica per farlo a mano da sola".

Alle sue spalle, sulla parete, erano appesi innumerevoli quadri: dipinti di paesaggi, mappe, ritratti di incontri con figure importanti, raffigurazioni del chakra e pergamene ninja.

Hinata ricambiò il sorriso, rigirandosi tra le mani la statuetta raffigurante un mezzobusto di cavallo con un cappello di Natale. "Il tuo regalo di Natale è proprio come quello dei nostri figli: insolito e colmo d'amore".

Naruto chiuse gli occhi. "Spero ti piaccia" disse.

Hinata si sporse e gli posò un bacio sulle labbra:

"Qualsiasi cosa è meravigliosa se viene da voi".


End file.
